ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
The Wandering Fallen Angel is the 10th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Elie mistakenly introduces Musica to Haru as the blacksmith they have been looking for. Haru dismisses him, and calls Musica a "fake". As the latter begins to leave, they are confronted by members of Demon Card, led by Bis, who had been looking for the Rave Master. Haru, Elie, and Musica easily take out the underlings, but Bis manages to apprehend them. Plue arrives and saves the three, and they thank him afterwards, as Haru and Musica converse about the Rave, and of the Blacksmith Haru talks about. Summary Elie approaches the group of thugs, intent on conversing with their leader, Musica. He immediately misunderstands her intentions as flirtatious. Elie asks him to accompany her, and much to his companion's chagrin, Musica orders for his friends to wait for him until the next morning. However, when Elie leads him to Haru Glory instead, Musica is disappointed and proceeds to leave. Stopping him, Elie introduces Musica to Haru, but the latter calls him a liar, claiming he has already met Musica. At this, the other lad introduces himself as Musica of the Silver Rhythm Gang. Haru and Elie are both unaware of who he is, and Musica warns them that they may have been conned, especially as the town is crawling with the forces of Demon Card. Right on cue, they are confronted by a group of Demon Card thugs, led by Bis. Bis is visibly disappointed with Haru being the heir to the Rave and even looks down on Musica, who is notorious around town for roughing up Demon Card soldiers. Miffed at having been dismissed so easily, Musica eagerly takes the thugs in a fight that Haru and Elie are quick to join. Elie fires out a powerful blast from her Tonfa Blasters, nearly taking out Musica as well. Haru and Musica compliment each other's fighting styles, and Musica even invites Haru to join in on his gang, which the latter declines. Their dynamics and inherent fighting skills swing the battle into their favor, until Bis suddenly launches the screws off his head, using them as projectiles that pin the trio against a nearby wall. Trapped, Haru, Elie, and Musica are bodily searched and interrogated for the Rave stone, but Bis quickly learns that the stone is still actually in the blacksmith's possession. He leaves his men to deal with their captives, but help unexpectedly comes to them when a still inebriated Plue begins stabbing their aggressors' feet. When they are freed, Haru and Musica resume their discussion about the identity of the blacksmith. Musica says that he is a fraud because the entire Musica family had been slaughtered, leaving him the sole survivor. Despite his words, Haru still firmly believes the old man had not been a sham. Meanwhile, Bis furiously tracks down the very blacksmith, who rejoices in his retrieval of the Rave stone. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Elie & Plue vs. Bis & Demon Card Members Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters Dark Brings used * None Techniques used * Screw Shotgun Abilities used * Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc